


Sapphic tales for the yearning

by CherryBlossom030



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Chapters are standalone stories, Cottagecore, Cryptidcore, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, LGBT+ Pirate crew, Piratecore, Pirates, Requited Love, Sapphic, Spring, Winter, Yearning, tags will be edited along the way, witchcore, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom030/pseuds/CherryBlossom030
Summary: 6 different Sapphic stories with different main aesthetics. In order:Piratecore ☠️🌊Cottagecore 🍓🥧After Hours 🌘🌃Witchcore 🔮✨Autumn 🍂🍁Cryptidcore 🦇🕷Essentially it’s WLW but in different scenarios but with different tastes for different people ✨
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Sapphic tales for the yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters published:  
> Piratecore ✔️  
> Chapters to be published:  
> Cottagecore✖️  
> After Hours✖️  
> Witchcore✖️  
> Autumn✖️  
> Cryptidcore✖️
> 
> Forgive me, this is my first fic so uh, bear with me!

The gentle rock of the waves always managed to make me drift off to sleep.

Tonight seemed to be the exception.

The warm lights of the rusty lanterns swinging like a grandfather clock near my hammock were lit. The occasional strong flicker was seen, caused by the frosty gusts of wind blowing through the open door from the seas outside. I turn to look outside of my window. It was night, the moon reflecting off the ripples of the ship and sea-green waves. Little stars sparkled like the tiny gems you would find as a child, or a shiny river pebble from the nearby brook. As my mind starts to wake, I remember the scene from a few hours ago.

A bunch of rolling drunk shipmates, myself included, singing and dancing around the deck into the wee hours of the night, at least until it started to get cold again. Winter is such a pain to manage on board of a ship when we travel to the North, snow obscuring our view was never preferred, and it chilled all of us down to our bone when it got especially cold. But we never turn down from a challenge, whether it be from the sky, sea, or land. After all, these ragtag people are my family, and I’ll always be by their side.  
Suddenly I jolt upright, trying to maintain balance, struck out of my thinking. It looks like we just went over a large wave, I’d wager. The fresh, familiar smell of sea salt hits my nose. It was harsh when I originally boarded The Siren, not being used to the ocean or its treasures.

At least now I can save face walking around the ship without getting a lovely, painful kiss from the sea. It’s very sweet and thoughtful, I suppose. 

Being disturbed out of my sleep, I tiptoe towards the door, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Surprisingly, there isn’t any sign of others being woken up either. Neither man nor beast can be heard. Perhaps I am a light sleeper, or they are heavy sleepers. I hope it is the latter, because if they woke now, I would never manage to round them up into bed again. Creeping through the hallway, I step up to the deck. Small flecks of snow have made their way onto the hardwood and sails already. Crisp air bites at my nose and fingers as my eyes adjust to the dim lighting surrounding me. My eyes catch onto an odd shape sitting on the edge of the ship. I squint and inch closer as I start to see the outline of a person. They seem to be quite confident and have full faith in the temperament of the ocean. 

I walk closer to the silhouette, trying to think of what to say. ‘How is the weather?’ or ‘Hey! Are you sleepwalking?’  
...  
On second thought, maybe not.

“ Now, perhaps it’s just me, but I have no clue why someone would sit out here on this cold night.” I finally speak, voice still rough from sleep.

“Gah!” The person turns around and... oh! It’s-

“Charlie!” I exclaim

“Alice!” Charlie all but screams

“Was it your aim to give me a heart attack?Goodness!” Charlie says, clearly startled, but still smiling.

“Well-“ I start, but am immediately interrupted 

“Never you mind that, how was your night? I’ll bet that you would be as healthy as a horse with how you go about drinking.” She replies, opening the conversation up.

“Ha! You know me too well, you must join us sometime, you don’t have to drink.” I try to continue the train of speech, but it falls flat and we are struck into silence.

I sit myself next to Charlie, who has turned to look at me as I do so, her hair blowing around in the wind. Joined with her hair is her long tartan skirt, aimlessly flowing through the wind. I’m starting to regret wearing long pants. They aren’t doing much to protect me from the cold. The waves have died down now, but the occasional bits of sea foam will splash at our feet. It’s a comfortable silence, as we turn to stare into the sea and the sky. 

The snow starts to pick up again, and I see Charlie’s freckled face start to sport snowflakes as they fall on her, illuminating her face in the moonlight.  
She almost looks ethereal.  
It’s everything about her. Her eyes shine as if they were precious gems. Her face rests looking content, her slight smile making me want to be closer than I already am. Charlie and I have always been close friends ever since we came onto this ship. I knew that I liked her but I never properly thought about how much she meant to me. How I would always want to be around her, how I would sometimes stare at her and feel so happy, and how much I wanted to make her smile, no matter what. 

“Ahm, Charlie? Now that we’ve been uh... on this ship for this long, I have to ask you a question.” I hesitate on my words. Oh god why did I hesitate on my words? Now I look like an idiot.

“Yes? What would you like to ask?” Charlie turns to look at me again, killing me with those pretty eyes as the ship continues to sail onward.

“Uhhh, have you ever seen a mermaid?” No way was I going to tell her now. “I’ve heard some of the guys talk about how they saw a mermaid so uh, have you?”

Charlie stares at me, and then turns. Her face scrunched up and her hand on her chin.  
“Well, I would say that I have seen a mermaid before, but i’m not too sure. Perhaps you can tell me if my eyes are correct?” She...smirks???

“Sure! Although I’d hope you at least know what a mermaid is, heh.” I have no idea what Charlie is thinking, but I know for a fact that she is wearing her ‘plotting’ face. 

I’m slightly concerned.

“Ah! Wonderful. Mermaids are supposed to be beautiful, correct?” Charlie seems to state.

“Uh, yes? I suppose. Otherwise why else would people fawn over them as they do?” 

The snow falls even more, as the stars reflect in the eyes of-

My yearning is cut short.

“Hmmm, mermaids love the water, we all know that, but could -theoretically- a mermaid lift their weight in sea rocks?” Charlie is getting a bit obscure in her mermaid identification. This definitely not about mermaids anymore.

“I- Well. You would hope so. The seas are very choppy sometimes, so they would have to be strong.” I’ll play along, see where this going.

“Are mermaids mesmerising? So much that you could stare at them for ages?” Her pace is getting quicker. Why is she so determined? Good lord is it cute though. 

“I-“ I’m cut off immediately 

“Can you fall in love with a mermaid?”

“...Yesssss? I mean, why else would people dive into the sea for them?” Wouldn’t that tie in with mesmerising? No, I don’t think it would. My mind is currently mush from too much fawning.

“Then I do believe I have seen a mermaid, met one even.” It’s now quiet. 

“Oh? What did they look like?” I’m genuinely surprised. 

“You.”

“Ah. Well. May I kiss you then?”  
I’m going by pure autopilot and i’m positive that my ears are red, not from the cold but from my beating heart.  
Charlie smiles, her eyes crinkling.

“Of course. I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter:  
> Cottagecore!  
> 🐝🍓🍄🐇
> 
> Mushroom time babyyyy
> 
> -CherryBlossom030 🌈


End file.
